


Silent Thunder

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Mute Lena AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mute!Tracer, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Lena's dance with the Widowmaker is ended abruptly, and the two learn about each other and themselves.





	Silent Thunder

A loud crack rang through the air.

In that instant, Lena’s laugh dies, and in its place is the burning taste of iron. She falls to the ground, blood spilling from her wound. She tries to breath, but her lungs draw no air. Is this how it ends, Lena thinks. Has her dance with the Widowmaker finally ended? But as her body falls into shock, her mind barely comprehends what her eyes tell her. Widowmaker running to Lena, her weapon forgotten. Widowmaker’s golden eyes staring into Lena’s own hazel eyes. She is talking to Lena, yelling, but the words didn’t reach Lena’s ears. 

It is Widowmaker that Lena sees last before her eyes fall shut.

Darkness. Light. Darkness. Light. Dreams and reality become impossible to tell apart. She sees Angela. A piercing golden light. Sterile white walls. There is so much noise, yelling that Lena cannot understand. Machines whirring and beeping. Her own arduous breathing. And then darkness seeps in.  
  


Finally Lena’s eyes open, though what she sees is still a blur. Colours surround her: orange and yellow and blue. Her eyes adjust, and she sees that they are flowers, dozens of bouquets. She looks down at herself, and sees a hospital gown covering her slight figure. The perpetual glow of her chronal accelerator gives her some vision of the room around her, and she realizes that it is nighttime. 

Her gaze crosses the room, until her vision finds a figure at her left side. Without her glasses, it was too far for Lena to see clearly. But as sleep gnaws at Lena’s brain, and she falls again into slumber, she finds her eyes drawn to the figure’s blue shade.  
  


She sleeps through until the next night, and wakes again to find the blue figure. But the haze from the night before fades, and she sees more clearly. Yet she believes herself to be dreaming, realizing that it was the Widowmaker who sat by her side. She is in a chair just to her left, with her head down. Her long ombre hair is tied in a loose ponytail, with strands fallen loose. She is twiddling her fingers, and humming a melody that Lena doesn’t recognize. Lena wonders how the assassin managed to get through security.

Lena tries to move, but her muscles don’t respond. She tries to speak, but nothing comes, just a burning pain in her throat. She must get her attention somehow. Eventually, with great effort, Lena manages a squeak. Most would not hear, but Widow looks up, her song dying in her throat. When Lena looks, she sees her blue skin is marred by dark circles under golden eyes. Eyes that are filled with what Lena believes to be concern. Lena tries her best to move, to show Widow that she is alive. With a great struggle, she moves her hand, just the fingers at first, then flexes her wrist. Widowmaker sees her, and, after a moment of uncertainty, places her own hand on top of Lena’s. She doesn’t understand why, but it soothes her, and it’s not long before she falls asleep again.  
  


When next Lena wakes, it is daylight, and Angela is standing at her side, a warm smile on her face at seeing her wake. She tells Lena that she was shot, an unknown sniper. It pierced her throat, she was lucky to live. She tells Lena that she’s only alive because Overwatch received her location shortly after the shot. She tells her that they still haven’t determined who gave them the information.

But Angela looks away, her smile fades. She speaks quietly now, tells Lena that the bullet struck her vocal chords, tore them. Lena’s hand rises to feel her throat, covered in bandages, as Angela tells her she did all she could, her voice fading, afraid of telling Lena the truth. But Lena already knows, understands. Her voice was gone. No longer would she laugh, or sing, or tell someone she loves them. 

She doesn’t show Angela how much it affects her. She has to keep up appearances. But when Widowmaker visits that night, the assassin finds two things: a note on the seat reading “Thanks for saving me, love”, and Lena, having cried herself to sleep.  
  


It takes a few more days, but eventually Lena is cleared to walk about the base. She encounters many agents, each telling her that their happy to see her. She smiles, writes them a thank you with her notepad, but none recognize how fake her smile is. Lucio greets her, signs something to Lena, but she merely shakes her head and walks away. She never needed to know sign language before, though she supposes she’ll have to learn now.

That night, she wakes again, and again widowmaker waits by her side in the hospital wing. Lena gets up, opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. Widowmaker looks back at her, her golden eyes asking a question. But Lena cannot respond. Her eyes begin to water, and she quietly sobs. Widowmaker watches her, not knowing how to respond, but slowly she stands, moves closer to Lena, and wraps her arms around her. Her cool skin causes Lena to shiver, but before Widowmaker can respond, she finds that Lena has thrown her arms back around her, pulling the sniper’s body as close as she can, Lena’s face sobbing into her skin. Lena sobs, and Widowmaker closes her eyes, before Widowmaker does something she remembers from her old life: she sings.

_ Elle sort de son lit _

_ Tellement sur d'elle _

_ La seine, la seine, la seine _

_ Tellement jolie elle m'ensorcelle _

_ La seine, la seine, la seine _

_ Extralucide la lune est sur _

_ La seine, la seine, la seine _

_ Tu n'es pas saoul _

_ Paris est sous _

_ La seine, la seine, la seine _

 

As she sings, Widowmaker feels Lena’s body slow, her sobs grow further apart, until eventually she stills. Widowmaker opens her eyes to find that Lena’s tear-stricken eyes are closed, and she slowly lets her body down, resting her head on the pillow. She rests her hand on Lena’s hand for a moment, observing her. Lena’s face is crestfallen, but she is resting peacefully. Her body is breathing deeply and serenely. Widowmaker watches over her until the sun comes up, and she knows she must leave. She doesn’t know what possesses her, but before she leaves, she presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

 

After that night, Lena is allowed to return to her room in the base. That was the last time she saw Widowmaker. Angela begins teaching her sign language, showing her that though she can no longer use her voice, she can still speak. Lucio helps, and the other members of overwatch pick up a few phrases. It’s painful, and it’s hard. But she pushes through it.  
  


A couple weeks later, Lena wakes up in the middle of the night. She looks around her room, half-expecting to see the blue-skinned woman. But as she lays her head back on her pillow, she hears a voice, faintly singing. It takes a moment, but once she recognizes it, she leaps off her bed and runs out the door. She follows the sound of the song through the halls, through the lounge room and finally comes upon the open door of balcony overlooking the sea. There were many balconies, but Lena had alway thought of that one as the most beautiful. The view was improved by the sight of Widowmaker, sitting on one of the benches, wearing a black pea-coat and grey slacks. Her long ombre hair had been let loose, falling over her shoulders. The most beautiful part of this scene to Lena was the song she was singing.

Lena approached from behind, waiting out of her line of sight. As her voice faded, indicating the end of the song, Lena began to applaud. It caught Widow off guard, and she turned suddenly to see Lena’s face, smiling wider than Widow had seen since before the incident. It reminded her of their dance, one which came to an end sooner than they expected. Lena’s applause ended, and Widow stood, bowed with a smirk, before doing something Lena didn’t expect.

“Any requests?” she signed.

Lena’s hand flew to her mouth, before quickly signing back.

“You know sign language?”

“I didn’t want to miss out on what you had to say.” Widow replied.

Lena is astonished, and moves to sit beside Widow on the bench when she gestures.

“Why?” she asks.

Widowmaker looks away, contemplating. Eventually, she turns back to face Lena. “I don’t know.” Both of them knew what she really meant.

“Why did you leave?” Lena asks.

“I needed to understand why I came.”

“Did you?”

Widow looks into Lena’s eyes, and for once in her life, something makes sense.

Slowly, she moves closer and closer to Lena, watching her lips, before capturing her chin, and gently drawing her closer, bringing their lips together.

It’s soft, and it's sweet, and Widowmaker doesn’t want it to end. Widowmaker opens her mouth, snaking her tongue out to taste Lena. Honey graces her tongue and she smiles into the kiss. It tastes like Lena.

After what seems like so long, and yet not long enough, they pull apart. They gaze into each other’s eyes as though there was nothing more interesting to them in the entire universe.

“I think I just did.” Widowmaker says aloud. 

And for the rest of the night, they lean on into other, watching the waves crest and crash into the cliffs.The sun’s ascent is marked by the lighting of the sky as they gaze at birds flying to their nests. Watch the birds fly overhead. It will be difficult, they both know that now. But they’ll do anything for another night in each others arms like this.

**Author's Note:**

> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by Nivalkenival


End file.
